One Lonely Gray Boy
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Nate looks lonely, so Caitlyn invites him to dance with her. NateCaitlyn. OneShot.


_I reckon that the pairing Nate and Caitlyn is really cute. I also think that Shane and Caitlyn is really cute, but I'll start with this one. I hope you guys like and please tell me what you think._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the _Camp Rock _characters._

Nate Gray watched as Caitlyn Geller swayed next to her friends. The lights bounced off the walls of the club, changing the colours continously. Nate bit his lower lip as he watched her hips sway to the rhythm, her arms above her head. She looked so sexy, the tight skirt hugging to her long legs, the boob tube top she was wearing cling to her slim figure. Looking around, he relalized he was probably the only one not dancing--even Jason Gray, his slightly dorky but completely adorable brother had found someone. Nate sighed and took another sip of his beer. There was only one person he wanted to dance with, and she seemed completely unaware of his presence.

Out on the dance floor, Lola Santiego nudged Caitlyn and nodded over at Nate.

"Looks like a certain Gray boy doesn;t have someone to dance with," she said suggestivly. Caitlyn blushed slightly, thankful to the lights which camouflaged her colour. "Maybe you should go over there and dance with him," Lola added, grinning.

"Lola!" Caitlyn exclaimed, pushing her friend. "I can't believe you!"

"Hey, I know you like him," Lola told her.

"Yeah, and so does half the other girls in the country," Caitlyn replied

"Yeah, but, he doesn't go telling people that he likes back the half those girls in the country, does he?" Lola said. Caitlyns eyes widened. Lola laughed. "Babe, you look gorgeous. Go talk to him." Caitlyn hesitated for a split second, and then moved over to where Nate was standing. Seeing her coming over, Nate straightened up and tried not to look as though he had been watching her for the pas half an hour. She still looked amazing, even though her mascarra was slightly smudged, and her lipgloss had been wiped off.

"Hey," she yelled over the music. "Why aren't you dancing?"

"No-one to dance with," he replied, hoping that she would catch the hint. She looked at him for a moment longer, there eyes connecting and sending a bolt of energy through Nate, not knowing that it did the same to Caitlyn.

"Dance with me," she suddenly said, grabbing his hand and pulling him away from the wall. Nate stumbled after her, not quite sure what she meant. Dance beside, dance around her...Maybe touch her? Caitlyn knew that if she didn't dance with him now, she would never work up the guts to, so taking a deep breath, she pushed her body up against Nates and began grinding with him to the music that was pumping out of the speakers. Nate was so surprised he wasn't quite sure how to respond, but his body did, and his hips began to move with hers.

Nate put his hands lightly on her hips, his fingers lightly dusting across her bum, making Caitlyn shiver. She wrapped her arms around her neck, looking at his face for the first time since they began dancing. He was staring down at her, with a dark, firey look in her eyes. She wasn't quite sure what that meant, and so he took the first step.

His lips crushed down on hers, and his arms tightened around her waist. Caitlyn kissed him back hard, pulling his head down closer to hers, pushing herself closer against him, just wanting to feel his body against hers. He had wanted for so long to feel this, to fell his lips against hers, and now he was doing it, and it felt better than his most wildest dreams. She had the most amazing, sensuous style of kissing, and a moan rised in his throat.

Nate guided her off the dancefloor, their lips still connected in the passionate liplock, and pushed her against the wall. Everyone was either to drun, or too busy dancing to notice them, and that suited both of them just fine. Caitlyn slid her hands up his shirt and over his well-toned torso making his shiver with pleasure. As they pulled apart, Nate bit his lower lip.

"Do you think, maybe...We could go back to my place?" He asked hesitantly, almost shyly. Caitlyn almost laughed. They had been hooking up amidst almost a hundred people, and here was Nate, looking almost bashful.

"Yeah," she whispered, tugging at his hand and pulling him toward the door.

_Okay, yeah, tell me what you think._

_I hope you liked it._

_Please review and tell me what you think!_


End file.
